


In the End (The Real Prince's Tale)

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character, F/M, Fanvid, HP - Freeform, Het, Video, snape - Freeform, snape/lily - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Snape got a bum deal in Book 7 and this song just sums it up. He tried to protect Lily, tried to protect Harry and in the end, nothing mattered and he got screwed by both Dumbeldore and Voldemort. It’s 100% canon except for the hair color of some of the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End (The Real Prince's Tale)

**Pairing:** Snily, but the focus is not the pairing  
 **File Size:** 33 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "In the End"  
 **Artist:** Linkin Park  
 **Summary:** We all know that Snape got a bum deal in Book 7 and this song just sums it up. He tried to protect Lily, tried to protect Harry and in the end, nothing mattered and he got screwed by both Dumbeldore and Voldemort. It’s 100% canon except for the hair color of some of the characters.  
 **Warning:** Some blood

[Download In the End](http://www.akemi42.com/files/In%20the%20End.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch In the End on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/geEZ4zIvl40) of the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/03/02/in-the-end-the-real-princes-tale/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/In%20the%20End.wmv)


End file.
